Many floral displays incorporate stem supported foliage. The trimming of foliage is a common practice in the floral industry to enhance the shape of an arrangement or to remove browned and damaged tips. In most instances each piece of stemmed foliage is trimmed individually. This is a time consuming procedure which results in trimmed foliage pieces of varying shapes. This lack of uniformity often detracts from the beauty of the display.